DMR-13 Dragsolution Gaiginga
}} Dragon Solution Gaiginga is the 13th DMR pack in the OCG. Details *This set features 125 cards, including; **1 _______ Victory Rare **4 Victory Rares **10 Super Rares **10 Very Rares **30 Rares **30 Uncommons **40 Commons *It introduces the Dragheart Creature and Dragheart Weapon card type. **They are both put into the Hyperspatial Zone, the same as Psychic Creatures. Races *It introduces a new race, shared between each of the 5 civilizations. This race supports the new Dragheart cardtypes. **Draguner *It includes and introduces further support for these Dragon Command races; ** — Angel Command Dragon ** — Crystal Command Dragon ** — Demon Command Dragon ** — Gaial Command Dragon ** — Jurassic Command Dragon *It also includes and introduces a race belonging to the 5 different civilizations: ** — Justice Wing ** — Liquid People Flash ** — Funky Knightmare ** — Explosive Human ** — Beast Folk Go Keywords *It introduces the Dragon Solution ability on the Dragheart Weapon card type. **This ability allows the Dragheart Weapon to flip over to its Dragheart Creature side when certain conditions are met. *It also introduces the Mana Arms ability. **When a creature with the ability is put into the battle zone, if you have a certain number of that respective card's civilization in your mana zone, you trigger its Mana Arms ability. Alternate Artwork cards This set begins the Dramatic Card alternate art series, contributing the following cards: * * * * * * * * * * Contents _____ Victory Rare *VV1a Gaiheart, Galaxy Sword 銀河大剣 ガイハート VV1b Gaiginga, Passionate Star Dragon 熱血星龍 ガイギンガ *V1a Perfect, Immortal Spear 不滅槍 パーフェクト V1b Everlast, Destiny King 天命王 エバーラスト *V2a Evidence, Truth Gun 真理銃 エビデンス V2b Q.E.D., Dragon Elemental King 龍素王 Q.E.D. *V3a Go To Hell, Dark Killing Blade 滅殺刃 ゴー・トゥ・ヘル V3b Deathshiraz, Demonic Corrupt King 魔壊王 デスシラス *V4a Judaina, Jurassic Hammer 始原塊（ジュラシックハンマー） ジュダイナ V4b Saurpio, Ancient King 古代王 ザウルピオ *S1/S5 Zeke Cavalie, Dragon King of Spirits 聖霊龍王ジーク･キャヴァリエ *S2/S5 *S3/S5 Dead Ryusei, Eternal Demonic Dragon 永遠の悪魔龍 デッド・リュウセイ *S4/S5 Fulboko Donacle, Ultra Passion 超熱血　フルボコ・ドナックル *S5/S5 *1/110 Espowhirl, Dragon Spirit of Heaven 天団の精霊龍 エスポワール *2/110 *3/110 *4/110 *5/110 Tsumitobatsu, Evil Hero 凶英雄 ツミトバツ *6/110 *7/110 *8/110 *9/110 連鎖類覇王目 ティラノヴェノム *10/110 牙英雄　オトマ=クット *11/110 *12/110 *13/110 龍覇　エバーローズ *14/110 鏡面の翼 リブラミラ *15/110 聖歌の聖堂ゾディアック *16/110 *17/110 *18/110 龍覇 メタルアベンジャー *19/110 *20/110 *21/110 龍素解析（ドラグメント・アンサー） *22/110 幾何学艦隊ピタゴラス *23/110 強欲の悪魔龍　アワルティア *24/110 暴食の悪魔龍　グラトニー *25/110 *26/110 *27/110 不死身のフッシッシ *28/110 魔狼月下城の咆哮 *29/110 *30/110 *31/110 龍覇　グレンモルト *32/110 爆鏡　ヒビキ *33/110 ミラクル・バーストショット *34/110 天守閣　龍王武陣 *35/110 *36/110 龍覇　サソリス *37/110 *38/110 *39/110 *40/110 *41/110 *42/110 *43/110 聖龍の翼　コッコルア *44/110 *45a/110 神光の龍槍 ウルオヴェリア 45b/110 神光の精霊龍 ウルティマリア *46/110 ジャスティス・プラン *47/110 龍素記号 JJ アヴァルスペーラ *48/110 *49/110 *50/110 *51a/110 二丁龍銃 マルチプライ 51b/110 龍素記号 nb ライプニッツ *52/110 *53/110 ハチノス・バッチクマ *54/110 *55/110 Cocco Docco *56/110 Pork Beef *57a/110 凶乱の魔鎌　ディスカルド 57b/110 凶乱の悪魔龍　ドクロカルド *58/110 *59/110 *60/110 *61/110 *62/110 *63a/110 熱血剣 グリージーホーン 63b/110 熱血龍 リトルビッグホーン *64/110 熱血トレーニング *65/110 連鎖類大翼目 プテラトックス *66/110 *67/110 龍鳥の面（コッコ・スタイル）ピーア *68/110 陽動の面（デコイ・スタイル） ヒッヒー *69a/110 龍棍棒（トリケラインパクト） トゲトプス 69b/110 多角類衝撃目 ブッツブ・トプス *70/110 *71/110 *72/110 交錯の翼　アキューラ *73/110 龍覇 アリエース *74/110 *75/110 衛兵の翼 ヴァニエ *76/110 聖歌の翼　アンドロム *77/110 救護の翼　フィルミエ *78/110 ジャスティス・カーテン *79/110 龍素記号 St フラスコビーカ *80/110 龍素記号 Pu フィボナッチ *81/110 *82/110 Isorock, Aqua Captain *83/110 アクア操縦士　ニュートン *84/110 Cosmo, Aqua Superman *85/110 スパイラル・フォーメーション *86/110 閃光のヒーローラッシュ *87/110 メリメリ・チェーンソー *88/110 ヌイグル・グルグル *89/110 *90/110 龍覇 ドクロスカル *91/110 *92/110 爆弾魔　タイガマイト *93/110 ボンバク・ボッボーン *94/110 *95/110 熱血龍　ジュリナレナ *96/110 二等爆兵　キルケラン *97/110 爆流ボーイ　アードベック *98/110 龍覇 ストラス・アイラ *99/110 *100/110 爆熱刀 ダルモア *101/110 メテオ・チャージャー *102/110 爆流剣術　炎熱の技 *103/110 長鼻類　マンモスドン *104/110 *105/110 *106/110 *107/110 青銅の面（ブロンズ・スタイル）ナム=ダエッド *108/110 *109/110 *110/110 Berserker Time 自己暗示の儀式（バーサーカータイム） Cycles Victory Dragheart Weapons/Creatures (Each of these Dragheart cards have the Victory Rare ability.) * — 不滅槍 パーフェクト / 天命王 エバーラスト * — 真理銃 エビデンス / 龍素王 Q.E.D. * — 滅殺刃 ゴー・トゥ・ヘル / 魔壊王 デスシラス * — 銀河大剣 ガイハート / 熱血星龍 ガイギンガ * — 始原塊（ジュラシックハンマー） ジュダイナ / 古代王 ザウルピオ Dragunrs (Each of these Draguner creatures put Draghearts that cost 4 or 2 from your hyperspatial zone into the battle zone.) * — 龍覇　アリエース * — 龍覇 メタルアベンジャー * — 龍覇　ドクロスカル * — 龍覇 ストラス・アイラ * — 龍覇　サソリス Mana Arms Spells (Each of these spells has the Mana Arms ability that triggers on having 5 cards of the respective civilization in your mana zone.) * — 聖歌の聖堂ゾディアック * — 幾何学艦隊ピタゴラス * — 魔狼月下城の咆哮 * — 天守閣　龍王武陣 * — 古龍遺跡 エウル・ブッカ Command Dragon Support (Each of these creatures reduce the cost of your Command Dragons.) * — Coccolua, Holy Dragon Wings * — Rococo, Aqua Birdman * — Cocco Docco * — * — Pia, Cocco Style Category:OCG Category:OCG Only Category:Booster Packs